Electronic mail, or e-mail, is a widespread form of communication between different users. With e-mail messages, a user may send a message to one or more recipients almost instantaneously. Businesses and users may use e-mail for advertising and other types of solicitations. Additionally, e-mail is frequently used to share interesting images, text, and news, for example, with friends and contacts.
If an e-mail is interesting to a user, that user may then forward the e-mail to his other friends or contacts. In other words, unless a user is a recipient of the e-mail, the user will not be able to view the popular e-mail. Therefore, even though there are popular e-mails, some of the community of users able to receive e-mail may not be able to access those popular e-mails.
Furthermore, some e-mails may be rated higher, or recommended, by more users than other e-mails. Currently, a user viewing the e-mail is not able to know if other users who have viewed the e-mail recommend that particular e-mail.
Therefore, an option for users to share certain e-mails without forwarding the actual e-mail is desired. Furthermore, a method and system for determining popular and recommended e-mails is desired.